Finding Beauty
by abiholmes97
Summary: I was listening to a piece of music by Escala while writing an essay and for some reason it made me think of Erin and David. I decided to write a little story of them with a morning off and no Jess to look after. I own nothing, all rights belong to Criminal Minds


David Rossi woke up and stretched gently so as not to disturb the woman sleeping beside him. Erin Strauss lay at his side, curled into him, a vision of beauty. Rossi couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had been in love with Erin for over thirty years, had a secret affair with her for ten years that had resulted in a beautiful daughter and now she was his wife. He had to pinch himself sometimes.

Double checking that Erin was still asleep, he pushed the covers aside and went downstairs. He knew he wouldn't wake up their daughter. She was sleeping over at her boyfriend's house. Dave had to chuckle softly. None of the parents had been too thrilled to discover that their children were now sexually active, and it was Hotchner's turn to have to share a house with them. He often thought he was more relaxed than Aaron about the whole thing. His thoughts had brought him to the kitchen, and he decided that he was going to make breakfast in bed for his wife. They had the whole morning to themselves, neither one of them having to be in work in any hurry and Jess wasn't coming home until that afternoon. He had a whole morning to share with his wife.

The coffee machine growled into life and David stood looking out at the garden through the kitchen window. It had been less than six months since they married each other, and he remembered it like it was yesterday:

_Erin, do you promise to love David, always and forever? Will you comfort him, stand by him, in sickness and health, for richer, for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"__I will"_

_David, do you promise to love Erin, always and forever? Will you comfort her, stand by her, in sickness and health, for richer, for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"__I will"_

_David and Erin have made their vows and have shared and received rings. The promises they make to each other tonight will stand for the rest of their lives together. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the state of Maryland, I know pronounce they are husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"_

David smiled as he remembered that kiss. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He was grinning like a school kid, walking on air. It was like he was twenty-three all over again, experiencing love for the first time.

Just then, the toaster popped up, making him jump and bringing him back to his senses. He put the coffee cups on a tray, arranged some butter and jams and placed the toast on some plates and carried it upstairs. He smiled as he thought about the look on Erin's face when he brought her breakfast. It was rare that they both had the morning off and no Jess to chase out of bed.

Dave reached the landing where their bedroom was, walked up to the door and nudged it open. Erin was still asleep, lying on her back with one arm across her stomach, the other above her head, exactly how Jess slept.

"Like mother, like daughter!" he smiled. He placed the tray of coffee and toast down gently on the side and smiled. He crossed to the window and pulled back the curtains. The little light that had slowly been filtering in, intensified. Erin screwed up her eyes and stirred. She stretched and opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was her husband, standing at the window, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eye.

Dave walked back across the room and perched on the bed next to her, "A little after nine." He smiled, "I thought I would let you sleep in."

She smiled back, "Of course, no Jess to chase to school!"

"Nope!" he laughed, "That's Aaron's job this morning!"

"I don't envy him that!" Erin laughed as well. "Can I smell coffee?"

Dave laughed, "You and coffee!" he got up and walked over to the tray on the vanity table. Carefully he carried it back across and place it in her lap.

"You made breakfast?" she gasped

"Well, I made toast and coffee!"

She kissed him, "Thank you!"

He smiled, "it's not often that we get a morning to ourselves!"

They sat and ate their toast and finished the coffee. They ate mostly in silence with Erin pondering what their eighteen-year-old daughter was doing that morning and what time she would be home. Dave kept joking about how well Aaron was coping with Jess and Jack.

"You shouldn't tease him so much!" said Erin with a smile as she pulled back the covers to get ready.

Dave gave her a look and moved the tray.

"So, what did you wanna do this morning?" asked Erin from the bathroom.

"Well, Mudgie still needs a walk so I thought we might go for a walk along the river?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Half an hour later, they had got Mudgie into the back of the car and had set off to find somewhere they could take the dog for a walk. They drove for about fifteen minutes before finding a little car park that led to a path along the river's edge. Unloading Mudgie, Dave linked hands with Erin, and they set off.

It was a lovely day. The sun was beaming down, and everything was still. This had become one of Dave and Erin's favourite things to do on their days off. Just go for a walk somewhere, just the two of them. They walked for quite a while, sometimes in silence, just enjoying the others company, sometimes one of them would remark on something and that would spark a conversation.

"This is nice." Erin smiled as they stopped walking for a bit and stood in front of the river, watching the world go by.

"The company is even better!" smiled Dave.

"That's so cheesy!" laughed Erin.

"You love it though!"

Erin shook her head, "Yeah, someone has to!"

"Hey!" remarked Dave, "You didn't have to marry me, you know!"

Erin turned to look at him, "I think our daughters would have had something to say about that!"

Dave smiled, "Yeah."

"Plus, I love you too much and I let you get away once before."

Dave looked at his wife, "You did what you thought was best for you and Jess and I daresay it was probably the right choice. The David Rossi of '97 was very different to the one stood here today."

Erin smiled, "I know. Just sometimes, you can't help but wonder what might have happened if we'd done things differently."

"I do know one thing…" Dave said, standing behind Erin, wrapping his arms round her waist.

"What's that?" she breathed

"I wouldn't be stood here today, with my gorgeous wife and amazing daughter." He looked down at her, "Erin, who knows why things work out the way they do. All I know is that I'm happy, so happy right now because I am yours forever. I didn't think, not in a million years that I would be yours, but here I am."

"Oh David." Smiled Erin, turning to face him, "I don't half love you!"

Dave smiled, "I love you too Erin!" and he kissed her softly.

Just then, Mudgie barked at their ankles.

Dave laughed, "And yes, I love you too Mudgie!" and he threw a stick for him to chase.

THE END


End file.
